


Don't Go

by cheeseboard



Series: Drabbles of Light and Darkness [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: After the Vault, Alternate Timelines, Angst, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Haurchefant Greystone Angst, Patch 3.0: Heavensward Spoilers, but i wrote them as aymeric and estinien 8], hey guess what its time for, implied warrior of light/haurchefant, the wol kicks the bucket too, you can imagine those hands in the first chapter as anyones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseboard/pseuds/cheeseboard
Summary: hey its another entry for "warrior of light watches haurchefant die"and the second chapter "but what if wol died instead"
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: Drabbles of Light and Darkness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561354
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Cold. Cold. Too cold. And yet…

Something warm pooled near her stone-scraped knees.

Her eyes were wide, glassy, staring straight ahead of her - unfocused.

She clutched desperately at a now-cold hand. Her body shook, but she didn’t know why.

She remained like that for what felt like an eternity.

Suddenly there was warmth on her shoulder – a strong hand. Yet she couldn’t avert her gaze.

They were speaking, but their words were just waves crashing against a rocky shore.

Another had joined them, and they reached to pull her away. 

She resisted. She fought. She screamed.

She pleaded.

_Don’t go_


	2. Another Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha but what if... wol died in haurchefant's place...

Cold. Cold. Too cold. And yet…

She felt something warm fall on her cheek.

Her eyes were glassy and heavy-lidded. Still she tried to focus on the person above her.

She shakily reached out to touch his face, to wipe the tears away from his eyes.

Beautiful ice blue. A smile tugged at the corners of her blood-tinged mouth.

“I apologize,” she rasped. “I…”

A gloved hand brushed the hair out of her face. Gentle words hushed her.

Closing her eyes, she took a shuddering breath, desperately trying to fill her lungs with air.

“Please,” she pleaded softly, “Don’t go.”


End file.
